Perseus The Gamer
by Kotoamatsukami640
Summary: When Percy Jackson, gained a mysterious power called "The Game", His entire world changes. Going from a 12 year old Yancy Acedemy student, to a Demigod son of Poseidon. Follow his story as he travels through this world, trying to discover himself and who his friends and enemies are. It will be a daunting and harrowing task for the young Gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus The Gamer - Brave New Gamer**

Percy awoke with a loud snort as he felt the weight of a book slamming against his desk.

"Percy! Percy Jackson!" Percy's head shot up to the sound of an evil shrewd woman that happened to be a math teacher. Ms. Dodds stood over the small black haired, green eyed boy. eyes blinking owlishly as he tried to clear the blur of a great rest from his vision. 'Oh...I had been asleep almost the entire time I'd been in class.' Percy thought as he remembered falling asleep as soon as his but hit the desk.

Though even if he had been awake he wouldn't have been able to answer the question anyway, mostly because the numbers in front of him were as hard to decipher as regular English.

"Percy Jackson, what is the answer to number 5?" The she bat in front of him droned off while staring down haughtily. "Um... B?" Percy mumbled out, not sure at all about the answer. Not even bothering to look up at the board. 'I'd be wrong either way…' he thought

"That is incorrect Mr. Jackson, maybe if you had some knowledge at all you would've at least know that the-"

Percy blocked out the rest of what the annoying woman was saying as she made her way back to the board. World was still a blurry mess to the tired child. He yawned as he began rubbing his eyes for a moment. He thought he'd heard something as he answered his teachers dumb question, a light 'ping' from somewhere but it didn't seem to come from the very room he was in.

The sound of the kids speaking in hushed tones seemed to overpower what he'd heard. The dreary and boring detail of his private school math class finally began to loose the abhorrent blur that it carried as Percy finally decided to try and pay attention, only to see a floating thin blue box with text that seemed to pulsate on it.

**Hello young Perseus, you have been chosen to be the 'Gamer of this Universe', should you choose this great power to help you Improve, you will be taken through a very easy tutorial.**

Percy's began blinking rapidly in confusion as he stared at the floating blue shaded screen before him. 'Am I really awake?' he thought to himself, looking around his class suspiciously. Grover, his roommate and best friend, sat next to Percy; eyes glued to the bored though it looked like he himself was struggling to stay awake as he took down notes.

The glowing **yes/no** in a smaller box sat before Percy and no matter where he looked. Percy looked at the box for a final time before shrugging in resignation, thinking it to be just his hyperactive imagination once more.

Enough field trips where strange stuff happened and having that be the cause of it trained him to just accept that as the answer for most weird stuff that happened.

But longer as class continued the box would stay in the lower corner of his vision, the black text pulsating slowly trying to entice him into reading it once more and taking it seriously. After fifteen minutes of agonizingly boring math that didn't make sense to Percy, he finally let his ADHD riddled mind entice him to stare down at the box.

Looking side to side for a moment to make sure no one was looking, Percy reached out with a single finger and tapped the glowing '**Yes'**

**-{}{}{}{}{}Loading…{}{}{}{}{}-**

'Uhhh…'

**Badabum! Welcome Percy Jackson and thank you for accepting our state of the art, brand new L.G.S system. Or Life Game Simulation, you're welcome for the esteemed position. This grand, divinely created system, will allow you to improve and adapt yourself at an unprecedented level. Your puny mortal mind will only come to realize the greatness of this system in time, so for now Enjoy your first quest.**

**Quest - Brave New Gamer**

**Welcome to your new life as a Gamer, but to fully use this system, you have to learn the basics.**

**Tasks - **

**Open your Stats page**

**Use your Dimension Create skill**

**Open your inventory**

**Improve one of your skills**

**Improve one of your stats by 1**

**Discover/Create a New skill**

**Rewards - **

**+10 Stat Points**

**One Eternal Skill**

**+20 Luck**

**Yes/**No

Percy could only stare in dumb silence as he tried to comprehend what his imagination had come up with. He could see everything so vividly but he couldn't believe something like this would actually be real. But after a long time of staring at a floating screen again, Percy finally just pressed the '**Yes' **trying to see where this would even go.

Percy was met with the screens disappearing in front of him and nothing happening, though the same quest screen seemed to grow smaller and place itself in the corner of his vision. He really only noticed it every time he actively tried to look at it, but otherwise it stayed out of his way.

The black haired boy could only look around dumbly as he tried to figure out how his dream power even functioned. With a deep audible sigh, that made Grover turn to look at him in interest for a few moments before going back to his work, Percy's eyes roamed over the quest he was given for long minutes before he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

'Stats' he thought, not wanting to say it out loud.

'**Ping!' (Good Job!)**

**{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

**Title – Sally's Son **

**Race - ?**

**Jobs – 1/10**

**Student, Lv 1 (+1 Int)**

**Level – 1 XP 0/100**

**Health – 225/225 (Regen 15%)**

**Mana – 40/40 (Regen 10%) **

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 10 + 5 = 15**

**DEX – 10 + 5 = 15**

**END – 10 + 5 = 15**

**VIT – 10 + 5 = 15**

**INT – 8 + 1 = 9**

**WIS - 5**

**LUC - 10**

**Points - 5**

**Money - $50**

**Status Effects – Due to ?, you have received +5 to STR, DEX, VIT and END. **

**Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of ?. Due to his birth as a ? He was born with ADHD and Dyslexia, and therefore has a deep hatred for the boredom school causes. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and hates Gabe Ugliano.**

Percy's eyes roamed over what apparently his stats were, his eyes widening a bit at the question ?'s over his race and the reason he apparently got stat boosts. Using this as further more credence that it wasn't actually real the boy only sighed as he gave the screen a few once overs.

Everything on it seemed so accurate, he did only have 50 bucks, what's left of a parting gift his mother gave him before he left Yancy. Sally Jackson is his mother, and he didn't know who his true father was. But it seemed that because of my apparent non human race, i was born with ADHD and Dyslexia.

'Oh, how lucky of me' he thought in sarcasm before looking around once more before reaching up and tapping on the deep Red 'X' that sat in the corner of the blue screen. Since thinking of his status had caused that to appear, Percy decided to repeat the same thing with his 'Inventory'.

'**Ping!' (Good Job!)**

Right before Percy's very eyes appeared a small blue square, the size of a Notebook. What seemed to be small boxes ran throughout the entire screen. And at the top it had an assortment of ways to sort items placed in.

**Miscellaneous, Potions, Ingredients, Weapons (C,R,G,L,D,E), Armour (C,R,G,L,D,E), Skill Tomes, Quest Important, by Quantity**

'Who knew my mind would go this in depth for a daydream?' Percy asked himself as he sifted through the many ways to sort through what items he may be getting. Seemed the grading levels put before Weapons and Armour stood for '**Common, Rare, Grand, Legendary, Divine, Eternal'** though, the last two just seemed to be synonyms. 'Why even have a differentiation between the two?' He thought again as he scrolled through everything.

Deciding to test it out, he grabbed the only thing he hadn't touched the entire time he'd been in class, the pen from his desk. But as he touched the pen, a small box appeared right above the writing utensil.

**Would you like to store: #2 Pencil? Yes/No (Note: This only works on Non Living things, with dimensions of that more than 10 x 10 ft being the limit)**

Percy read through the note quickly before pressing yes, and watched as the Pencil seemed to dissolve in a cloud of pixels before appearing in his inventory as the first slot. Percy took the money from his pocket and did the same and watched in wonder as a slot specifically for currency was opened.

Tapping on the screen he quickly pulled out both the pencil and his money, and watched in wonder they both slide out of the screen and appeared in his hands. Percy, admittedly didn't think this was a dream as much as he did before, and wanted to freak out. But a calming wave overcame his mind as he took a breath. Deciding to just push through.

Percy didn't want to try his **Dimension Create **skill at all yet, because if it caused something noticeable by other people. It would be impossible for the boy to explain without being called insane. So instead for now, he focused on his other tasks. The last few minutes of class ticked down as Percy tried to think of something he'd feasibly be able to create.

His mind stuck he decided to look around the room before he spotted Nancy Bobofit, his class bully and also one of the top students in his math class. She sat at the back surrounded by her fellow coven of witches babbling on about inane whatever. Percy didn't like her much, she bullied him all the time, but he hated her even more for how she'd treat Grover. Even though the man was crippled she was still heartless enough to bully him over nothing.

As Percy stared at the side of her head he thought to himself 'I wonder what he stats would be…'

'**Ping!' (Good Job!)**

**{Name – Nancy Bobofit}**

**Title – Class Bully (+2 STR) **

**Race - Human**

**Jobs – 1/5**

**Student, Lv 10 (+5 Int, +50% INT gain)**

**Level – 5**

**Health – 100/100**

**Mana – 0/0**

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 5 + 2 = 7**

**DEX – 7**

**END – 4**

**VIT – 9 + 5 = 15**

**INT – 20**

**WIS - 5**

**LUC - 10**

**You have created a new skill, Good job, Observe is the ability to ascertain the stats and effects of certain objects, items, and beings have. The more you level it the stronger it will become and will gain access to more information. **

**Observe – LV, 1 (0%)**

**Allows you to see the basic information about someone or something within your power range.**

**Health, Mana, and Stats**

Percy smiled as he blew through another of the tasks he was given. Next period for him would be a free one as they'd be given an 1 hour off before reporting to their final class of the day. Percy decided to sit in silence and wait for the bell to dismiss him from this torturous math class as he planned to have so much fun in just one short break period.

Percy nearly falling asleep again was relieved by the sound of a loud ring and not even caring about whatever annoying homework Ms. Dodds would be giving him, ran out of class first and made his way straight to his dorm room.

Closing the door, and locking it to be sure he walked around shutting the blinds to make sure no one could peak in.

Finally Percy sat down on his soft bed and thought '**Dimension Create**'

'**Ping!' (Good Job!)**

**Dimension Create, Lv 1 (0%)**

**The ability to make Pocket/Alternate Dimensions that you can leave after completing them or at your leisure. More dimensions are unlocked through completion of Dimension Dungeons, Leveling the skill, and through experience.**

**Dimensions –**

**Empty Pocket Dimension**

**Skeleton (Basic)**

**Zombie(Basic)**

**Goblin(Basic)**

Percy looked at the options before him, then simply pressed on the Empty dimension. A loud crack ran through the world around him, everything looked the exact same too him but there was no longer any sound at all. No soft rumble of kids shoes as hundreds of them made their way through the halls. No sound of birds chirping or the guard dogs outside with the guards of the front gate barking. Not even the sound of the wind coming through his open curtained window.

Percy felt unsettled by the quiet atmosphere for a long time before his mind calmed once more. He only had two more tasks to complete, level up a skill. And Bring one of his stats up. It stood to reason that since all his stats except luck were based off of base physical attributes. Strength, Vitality, Endurance and Dexterity would be improved through different types of exercise. Vitality and Endurance likely improved through similar exercises, whilst dexterity would likely improve through gymnastics and stretching. As well as training his eye by target practice. 'Should think about joining the Archery team if I want to improve that…'.

Though the way to improve his Intelligence seemed obvious, really boring studying and learning, wisdom was something that stumped him. His mom spoke about being wise sometimes when she was with him. She said wisdom was different from someone's intelligence in that it comes with life experience, more so it's how you do things instead of your ability to do them in the first place.

It takes intelligence to become a skilled tactician for example, but a better tactician would be someone who is deeply experienced and well versed with people and the way battles go. Some of the best ones would have to be both extremely wise and intelligent.

'So for me to improve my wisdom, I would have to study in a different way, like studying tactics and battle. Or playing chess, gaining experience and practicing how to do something.' Percy thought.

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

**Due to thinking through a logical set of steps on how to improve yourself, you have gained +2 INT and +3 WIS**

**Health – 225/225 (Regen 15%)**

**Mana – 88/88 (Regen 11.5%) **

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 10 + 5 = 15**

**DEX – 10 + 5 = 15**

**END – 10 + 5 = 15**

**VIT – 10 + 5 = 15**

**INT – 10 + 1 = 11**

**WIS - 8**

**LUC - 10**

Percy smiled as he completed another task from his quest, and even doing this allowed him to see a bit more into how his power seemed to work. Trying his best to go through the math he knew as fast as he could, it seemed his Mana Points improved based on his INT and WIS in conjunction. 'Likely both attributes multiplied together equals how much mana I have' He thought, though he felt like some number was still missing from that equation.

That means for his health, it would take in account the two attributes most closely related with his life points. 'His Strength x Vitality'

'**Ping!'**

**For logical extrapolation you have earned +1 Int**

Percy nodded from being confirmed; looking around at the silent world around him he decided to try something out before he fully left the quiet dimension he stayed in.

Getting out of bed the boy ran out of his room and down through the halls of the dormitory. Leaving the main building of his schools compound, he ran to the recreation building, where towards the back of the large building he arrived at the large Olympic sized swimming pool.

Percy divested himself of his school uniform before jumping into the cold water, the frigid temperature not bothering him as he seemed to zoom through the water quickly. He always had been a really good swimmer after all, and he wanted to see if he'd gained a skill for it.

'**Ping!'**

**Swimming, Lv 20 (9%)**

**Your Ability to swim in water**

**Speed – 10 MPH**

Satisfied with his correct assumption, Percy began swimming around and around in a circle, wading through the water for so long he lost track of time.

Until finally as he swam backwards in the water of the still world

'**Ping!' **

**You have Leveled a skill!**

He'd finally completed the tutorial after leveling his swimming once, Percy swam back to the edge of the pool and relaxed. The screen listing his rewards and congratulating him for completing such an arduous task floating in his vision. He didn't doubt the authenticity of the game anymore.

It was definitely real, and the realization that this game was real invigorated him. He wouldn't have to sit in boring classes all day any longer, no more bullying. He could live his entire life as a game and he'd have other dimensions to test his magical powers out on.

Percy could feel his face widening almost uncontrollably as he felt relief and calm over take the almost manic happiness that tried to crowd his mind.

Relaxing as he began wiping the water from himself from a towel he got off a rack. Percy stared at the final screen before him.

**Congratulations on completing the tutorial to become a Gamer, I wish you luck on your ventures young Perseus. And as a gift from ME to you, I gift you the power of an %&^#*^7, though you may not be able to comprehend what I mean by that yet. **

**Have Fun XOXO - &$*% # #$&**

The screen read off, it was much less objective and straight to the point then the others had been. More like the personal thanks of a game developer to someone for buying their game. It kind of made Percy smile that there is a being out there, with power capable of doing something like this that gifted such a wonderful thing to him.

Percy muttered a silent thanks before swiping the screen away, the message closing itself automatically. The following screen was just the description of his new ability.

**Eternal Ability(1/5): Soul Conqueror**

**The soul of a being surpassing even that of the Divine, your will given Manifestation to capture and bind those to your will. You take their very souls, conquer them and bind them too you. You gain complete control over said being.**

**You can conquer one's soul by either killing them in battle, or drinking/eating a portion of their blood or body. You must then enforce your will and capture their soul. **

**(Note, For this second method to work, you must have a level of Mana, Health and Level that far outclasses that of the being you're attempting to conquer. This can be natural, or you can artificially lower their Health and Mana, leaving their Level as the only difficulty to completing this task.)**

Percy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he went over the skill he had gained. This is a lot more than he thought whoever made **The Game** would actually be giving him. But not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he simply accepted the great present.

Percy gave his final stats a once over, smiling at the now 30 luck he had gained. He banked the skill points for later deciding not to use them at the moment. 'If working out these skills is going to be anything like real life, then the larger these stats get, the lower they will improve.' He thought

Percy planned to save the use of his skill points for when he truly needed them in a dire situation, while he could manually improve all his skills through some good ol' hard work.

As Percy closed his inventory he gazed at a new quest screen that surprised him, but felt him with a little hope as he thought of it.

**Quest - A little Investigation **

**Your a child who's only ever known of their mother, with faint memories of a long past father; but with this new ability you have the set skills to discover who your true parentage is. What you truly are if not human…**

**Tasks - **

**Discover what your True race is**

**Discover who your father is**

**Rewards -**

**Two New Skills**

**Two New Perks**

**+5 Stat Points**

**Rare Weapon**

**+500 XP**

The boy reread the quest over and over again, committing every word to his mind as he did. He always wanted to know who his true father was; his mom told him so many times that he'd been lost at sea. But something about that felt like a lie to him, his father couldn't have simply just disappeared one day.

Percy had always wanted answers, and now this game was going to give them too him. Leaving the recreational building, now re clothed in his Yancy Academy uniform, he walked slowly. Periodically using his ** Observe ** ability to look around the plaza around him.

Though it was for delinquents and trouble makers, some of New York's best and richest would also come to get a private twelve year long education. It was a well maintained, well staffed, and greatly funded mecca for the education of students.

And Percy had, so far, squandered the free opportunity he had gotten. The library would contain a wealth of information, on history, mythology, anything he could possibly need. If he was going to find out who his elusive father was, whilst confined to stay within the grounds of this school, then he'd have to get his INT up by a lot.

Percy arrived at his dorm room, and exited his pocket dimension, only to see the naked back of his dorm roommate Grover…

"AAAAH! DUDE WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" He shouted as he closed his eyes and looked away. A startled Grover letting out a very goat sounding yelp in surprise as he quickly covered himself in a tower.

"Don't you knock dude! I just got out of the shower! I didn't even hear you come in!" Grover replied as he ran to the bathroom to get dressed quickly. Percy only shook his head in embarrassment as he sat in his bed, trying to scratch the image of Grover's butt from his young innocent eyes.

"Who stands naked in the middle of a shared room dude!" Percy responded, though he received no answer back from his troubles as Grover decided to ignore that instead asking him. "Where have you been? You missed the entirety of 4th Period, Mr. Brunner had to write you up for skipping."

"I-I was in the Library studying and I fell asleep…" Percy said nervously

**Ping! **

**Lie Detected!**

"You're a garbage liar Percy, look i don't care where you were. Mr. Brunner says he wants to see you in thirty minutes." The boy said as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bag lifted it up.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked

"To the Gardening club, it just started the other week and I signed up, see ya tonight Perce!" Grover said as he walked out of the room, leaving The Gamer by himself once again. The wind through the window now audible as Percy, ignoring the subsequent ping he got from his new skill being created, began thinking on how he'd go forward

**AU: Thank you to anyone reading after having enjoyed the first iteration of this story. Like before I am open to suggestions on improvements of the system, every 5 or so chapters I'm going to leave Percy's stats and skills.**

**(Not going list the skills this time though, I don't want to inflate the word count)**

**Have a good day- Koto**

**{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

**Title – Sally's Son **

**Race - ?**

**Jobs – 1/10**

**Student, Lv 1 (+1 Int)**

**Level – 1 XP 0/100**

**Health – 225/225 (Regen 15%)**

**Mana – 104/104 (Regen 11.5%) **

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 10 + 5 = 15**

**DEX – 10 + 5 = 15**

**END – 10 + 5 = 15**

**VIT – 10 + 5 = 15**

**INT – 12 + 1 = 13**

**WIS - 8**

**LUC - 30**

**Points - 15**

**Money - $50**

**Status Effects – Due to ?, you have received +5 to STR, DEX, VIT and END. **

**Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of ?. Due to his birth as a ? He was born with ADHD and Dyslexia, and therefore has a deep hatred for the boredom school causes. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and hates Gabe Ugliano.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of The Ancients

**Chapter 2 - **_**Battle of The Ancients**_

Percy sat in his bedroom looking through a notebook he had put together over the past week. In the notebook Percy had almost filled the entire thing up with suggestions on who his father may or may not be. His mother told him that he looked very similar to who his dad was, a jet black haired man with deep sea green eyes like his.

Due to Percy's apparently non human status, he'd limited his father to a non human being, meaning it was most likely some spirit or other worldly being. The notion both excited and freaked Percy out at the same time. Had his mother actually dated some god, and she just didn't know?

Percy had decided to forego those implications as he began unraveling the implications of what he was. Yesterday whilst in his teacher Mr. Brunner's class, they had been discussing Greek heroes of likes of Hercules, Perseus, and Achilles. The notion of them being born with a half god had intrigued him.

Upon Percy trying to make the connections himself and realize it would be one of the best conclusions he could have for his situation, he was met with the 'Ping' his system would let out and received another reward of +1 intelligence.

He'd determined what race he was, Demigod; but as for who his father was he wasn't sure. Was he a son of a God he even knew existed? Was he something like Jesus? When Percy asked that question to himself he almost thought he could feel a portion of the Universe glare at him. Though he shrugged that off. Of the Gods he knew, they were all Greek, and of those they were the main ones in Olympus and a few others.

This brings Percy to where he is now, a notebook with the names of the Olympians and Gods he knew of. He scribbled out Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and other virgin Goddesses. He also crossed out Hades, because he assumed if that was his father; he'd be a goth.

That left Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus. With Hercules being a possible choice. Though if his dad was a muscled monster like Hercules was then he doubted his mother would lie about his description. She said he looked like a surfer after all. A Navy captain…

Percy decided to go with what he thought would be the coolest one, Zeus. 'Being able to summon Lightning would be cool…' He thought to himself. Percy put the notebook down and began concentrating really hard on his hands, he didn't truly know what to do but he felt he would figure it out if he just thought really hard.

After a long period of Percy looking like he was about to ruin his pants, he finally gave up and took a deep breath. Thinking deeper about it he sat in a still near meditative state as he tried to focus on the center of himself. Where he felt his power come from, it was cool and wavy, his mana seemed to flow like a river or a soft spirit of wind.

Percy tried to draw on what he knew was his inner mana but as he did so his calm mind was interrupted.

'**Ping!' **

'**Ping!'**

**You have discovered two new skills!**

**Mana Manipulation, Lv 1 (0%)**

**The ability to control and manipulate one's inner energy. Mana, the energy of all magicka!**

**-5% cost to all Mana based attacks**

**Passively increases Mana Pool by 10%**

**Passively increases Mana Regeneration by 5%**

**Meditation. Lv 1 (0%)**

**The ability to calm oneself and focus. Crucial for energy based training, and for relaxation.**

**Can not be activated during battle.**

**Passively Improves WIS by +5% when active**

**Passively increases Mana Regeneration by +50% when Active**

Percy though expecting something else, welcomed the two new skills to his arsenal. The finally just went through his notebook into his inventory for now and did a quick overview of his skills. They'd improved very steadily over the course of the week. He had been training himself as best as he could with 8 hours of school to go to every day.

But today was a weekend, meaning nothing was planned for the students, and they were free to roam the Academy grounds. He would be able to hear the sounds of the younger students playing outside on the central playground, that stood as a mixture of a massive park and play area, if not for the fact he was in his private Dimension.

Percy left his dormitory and reaching the main courtyard began to appreciate the layout of Yancy academy, now that Percy had a chance to go through it in his private dimension, the place was massive. The entire estate was surrounded by a large 15 foot high brick gate, but barring that it had one main entrance and 2 side entrances for vehicles. The aforementioned main playground surrounded the main pathway that lead to every building.

The main pathway circled a massive fountain, the playground surrounding it in four sections, turning left on the path from the entrance was the boys dormitory. A massive building that housed all of the boys of Yancy academy with a central recreational/computer room. Diverging left was the female dormitory, that was equally as humongous, but had an extravagant gateway arch in the middle of it. Splitting the building in half, and through the gateway arch was the recreational facility. With a tennis court, basketball court, and of course Percy's favorite; the indoor Olympic swimming pool.

A diverging path from the recreational facility led into a lightly wooded area where a massive football field was surrounded by a track ring. With stadium seating set up though nothing huge or extravagant. The average metal benching to be expected.

Finally the largest pathway leads to the main complex, where every student studied and learned. It was a gargantuan building, easily larger than 5 football stadiums. The school had 4 Floors, the main floor encompassing things like the Labs, Cafeteria, Gymnasium, and other specialized buildings. Whilst the proceeding floors after were segregated by grade grouping. Middle school kids, like Percy, were on the second massive floor, where we'd find all the teachers for our grade level.

The third floor was for the High school kids, 9th Grade and up. And finally the fourth floor encompassed the dormitories for the teachers and other on site staff members that didn't leave campus every day. A Lot of teachers elected to stay on campus as they enjoyed it more than having to stay in any New York Apartment.

Other than dormitories, the offices for the teachers and administration, as well break rooms for guards and staff alike filled the final floor. The massive work of art Percy had the privilege to go to end in a massive green crowning, similar to the Gold cap on top of the Georgia state capitol building, A small statue of the schools founder Theodore Roosevelt with the torch of liberty in his hand.

Percy stared up at the statue of Theodore Roosevelt from his place at the park and began to wonder too himself. 'People like Theodore Roosevelt have been Demigods?' Percy shrugged it off, instead leaving towards the swimming area. Since trying to summon lightning hadn't worked, and Percy didn't have the irrational insanity required to stick a fork into an electrical socket and hope that worked, Percy decided to test out what was the next best, Safest option.

Percy loved the tranquil quite that was ever present in his alternate dimension, if he could stay in here for the rest of the 20 days of school with no trouble he had no doubt he would. As Percy moved under the grand entrance to the recreational facility.

Percy walked in and bee lined straight for the pool, looking at the water as he thought back on a lot of his life. It would make so much since, at least to him. His parents had apparently met at a beach, his father apparently looked like a surfer, and when he left...he was lost at sea.

A single tear could be seen falling from Percy's eye as his hand touched the water and he felt a sudden rush of rejuvenation. "Why did you leave…" Percy muttered to himself as he stared at the water. His father's domain...

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

**You have completed a quest!**

**Quest - A little Investigation **

**Your a child who's only ever known of their mother, with faint memories of a long past father; but with this new ability you have the set skills to discover who your true parentage is. What you truly are if not human…**

**Tasks - **

_**Discover what your True race is(X)**_

_**Discover who your father is(X)**_

**Rewards -**

**Two New Skills**

**Two New Perks**

**+5 Stat Points**

**Rare Weapon**

**+500 XP**

**New Perks due to bloodline revelation, automatically learned!**

**Prince of The Sea**

**Due to you being the Son of The God of the Sea, The Earth Shaker; Poseidon. You gain a boost when you enter his domain.**

**+75% HP When in a body of water**

**+150% MP When in a body of water**

**+150% Mana Regeneration**

**+150% Health Point Regeneration**

**Passively increases all Skills pertaining to Ships, and Sea Ferring Vessels by 100 Lvls**

**Passively Increases Water Control and Swimming by 20 Lvls and lowers cost by 50% for water based attacks**

**Rage Of Poseidon**

**The Rage of a God is a fear inducing thing, the rage of a Demigod is comparable in type. Activate when your hatred is at it's worse, and your heart and mind is clouded with the want for revenge.**

**Temporarily gives **

**+50 STR**

**+20 DEX**

**+20 END**

**+20 VIT**

**-30 INT**

**-40 WIS**

**+100% HP**

**+300% HP Regen**

**+100% MP**

**+50 LVL to Water Control**

Percy looked over the two new perks he had, reading Poseidon's name brought a hurt he didn't know he felt when he saw it. Crying a little bit he quickly dispelled the notification to look onto the new skills he had.

**Water Control - Lv, 20 (0%)**

**Allows you to control any water from any source.**

**Cost – 47.5 MP Per Minute**

**+38 MP every Gallon**

**Attacks:**

**Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane wherever you want.**

**200 DMG Per Second**

**X2 Damage each 50 MPH**

**+47.5 MP every 10MPH**

**Water Spike – Form large and jagged spikes with water and spear your enemies through.**

**1,000 Damage**

**Cost – 475 MP**

**Earth Control - Lv, 1 (0%)**

**The ability to control the very earth around you.**

**Cost - 500 MP Per MInute**

**+100 MP per cubic meter**

**Attacks:**

**Earthquake - Cause the very ground beneath you to shake with your power.**

**500 (AOE) Damage X Magnitude**

**+5,000 MP Per Magnitude**

**Earth Spike - Create a spike of earth**

**1,000 Damage**

**Cost: 1,000**

Percy smiled at gaining two new skills, though he wasn't even able to actually cast most of the things he'd gotten. 'I really need to level up my Intelligence and Wisdom' he thought, seeing the steep MP curve it took just for him to use his first two skills. Even with all the skill reductions he'd barely be able to keep up his** Water Control** for more than a few minutes.

And could barely summon a hurricane, he wouldn't be able to use his earth control powers. It seemed to be the first of many times that Percy wanted to use his skill points on such short notice.

Percy checked his stats and inventory and saw the very first weapon he'd gained, and then finally the skill points he received. Since he hadn't even been able to level up yet he'd he wanted to use his skill points to at least give him a boost before he went into one of his alternate dungeon world's.

Something he'd been wanting to do but couldn't as he didn't want to risk not having a sword first. But now with this sword, he'd be able to complete the very first levels of the skeleton map.

**Sword of Peleus**

**Sword used by Greek Hero Peleus, has some magic qualities.**

**-10% Cost to all Magic based attacks when equipped**

**+15% Mana Capacity when Equipped**

**750 Damage**

Percy pulled the the sleek Greek Xiphos from his inventory and observed it closely. Turning the sharp well kept blade in his hand. It was a good 2 feet long and was widest at about around the tip area. The handle was hard boiled black leather with a shiny silver butt, and silver handle. The blade itself though was a deep wavy black color with purple Greek runes that shined along the face of it.

It was an actually beautiful blade to gaze at, though to Percy, it was the first ancient Greek weapon he'd ever seen in the first placed it back once more before he followed that by leaving his alternate dimension and appearing in his empty alternate dimension.

Percy's focus stayed on the water, the tears now dry on his face as he thought on all the moments in his relatively short life in which the god could've been in his life. Percy could say he hated or resented his father, he hadn't even met him yet, and his mother had raised much better than to just hate him outright. Though he was angry, extremely so...All those years with Gabe, all those times in which Percy lay awake at night wondering why his father had never stayed to see his son grow.

If he had actually died at sea, at least he would have an excuse. But he was a God, a being who could've sought out Percy and fixed his problems as easily as he sought out the Medusa and caused hers.

But he hadn't, was he too busy? Was his mother a fling? Some cheap human for him to use and then leave? Do the Gods truly not care about the humans they once ruled over? Percy's could feel his hand tightening in a shaking anger, but it was a soul emptying one that made him want to cry and throw up more than hit anything.

He couldn't fully decide how he felt about the absence of his father, but of the emotions his young mind could determine; it was anger. Percy reached out to the water in front of himself and lifted the water from the pool as he whispered, out loud this time.

"I want my father's answers, father…" And as Percy saw the water ripple, as if responding to him he heard the door behind him begin to open. He immediately dropped the water back into the pool.

"P-Percy? What are you doing in the pool room by yourself?" Asked a wondering Nancy as she wore the school given bikini uniform. She was by herself, an irregular site as she was often with her coven of friends. "Your goat boyfriend gets tired of you and leaves?" she said as her face turned up into a vindictive smirk.

"Shut up Nancy, now isn't the time." Percy said, he felt tired. Emotionally more so than he ever had been. He began walking off towards the only exit to the pool, but Nancy decided to twist the knife in a bit too far. "Oh you were thinking about your dead father? You did say he was lost at sea once?" She said making Percy pause in place.

Percy had to force himself not to summon the sword of Peleus from his inventory and cut the annoying girls head right off her head. Instead he turned to look into her eyes and with the most dead, angered stair that Nancy had ever seen from him he said to her. "Drop dead Nancy, I don't ever want to hear your annoying voice again." He said before walking off.

Nancy took a step back as he walked away, she had never gotten that reaction back from him. She was so used to saying things and him responding back in kind, with some witty retort that she hadn't taken time to think about how hurtful what she was about to say would be.

She reflexively reached her hand out as she called out for Percy, trying to mutter out a meek apology as she had actually seen how personal and hurtful that attack would be. Nancy had actually felt truly bad for saying what she did, she felt like an awful person.

She usually would be fine with making fun of Percy and Grover to invoke a response, but each time she did they would respond to her in kind. A good school rivalry with a boy she thought was cool in some way. But what she saw in the boy's eyes she saw for at least the past year, didn't hold the same sea green vibrancy and annoyance they usually held with her.

Only cold contempt and hatred.

Percy layed back on his bed and stared up at the roof as he looked through his stats, he planned on using his first twenty stat points, he'd come up with a laid out plan for banking them later.

He'd use the twenty he has now, and save up his skill points until he was level twenty five, and then bank those until he was fifty. Every twenty five levels he would use all of his banked points, though in situations in which he'd need the boost he'd have to use them.

Three stat points into his Wisdom to round it out to twenty, five more into his intelligence to bring it's base to twenty, and the last points were put into Dexterity and Strength to bring both attributes at base to 20.

'One last time...status.'

**{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

**Title – Sally's Son **

**Race - ****Demigod**

**Jobs – 1/10**

**Student, Lv 1 (+1 Int)**

**Level – 1 XP 0/100**

**Health – 500/500 (Regen 22.5%)**

**Mana – Base: 346.5 + 31.5 = 346.5/346.5 (Regen: 23%)**

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 20 + 5 = 25**

**DEX – 20 + 5 = 25**

**END – 20 + 5 = 25**

**VIT – 15 + 5 = 20**

**INT – 20 + 1 = 21**

**WIS - 15**

**LUC - 30**

**Points - 0**

**Money - $50**

**Status Effects – Due to being a Demi-God, you have received +5 to STR, DEX, VIT and END. **

**Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of Poseidon. Due to his birth as a Demigod He was born with ADHD and Dyslexia, and therefore has a deep hatred for the boredom school causes. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and hates Gabe Ugliano.**

Perseus stared at the words in his overview several times...Son of Poseidon. Though it seemed that, it was only true in genes. 'More of a donor than a father…'

Percy decided to shrug off his more negative emotions for right now, at least for the time being he wouldn't need them. Class would be starting in less than 30 Minutes, Latin class with Mr. Brunner. Percy got lost in his thoughts as he lay in bed, the thirty minutes ticking down faster than he could go through them.

He got out of bed, checking his school uniform in the mirror before he left. Percy looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how instead of the laid back smile he usually wore. His eyes were downcast and glum, his jet black hair looking like he hadn't combed or washed it in days, and his eyes holding a hurricane of mixed emotions.

Not wanting to hear the prying answers of his classmates, or Mr. Brunner, a teacher who cared a great lot for Percy, he quickly dragged Grover's comb through his hair that was on the bathroom counter, making it look more presentable. Before trying to imitate at least a fake smile on his face to make himself look better.

Percy walked through the halls quickly, sat towards the back of class, and sat there not wanting to be noticed. The day would go along swiftly from that point, Percy not getting called upon; thankfully as he did his best to pay attention to take notes. Once classes finally ended, Percy was greeted with another ping as he made his way to his dorm room.

'**Ping!'**

**+5 Int and +5 Wisdom, due to listening during class.**

With his new mana level of 682, he could use most of the skills he had, at least the water ones. But he'd have to work with his Mana manipulation a lot more so that he could even use the skill effectively at all.

Percy as he reached his room pulled his **Sword of Peleus **from his inventory and took a deep breath. Pulling up his **Dimension Create** skill Percy pushed his finger against the Skeleton world option on the floating ethereal blue screen, and felt the world around him vibrate and ripple like reality itself had been shifted. It had admittedly, for him that is.

Percy looked around his room expecting something to happen, before he just gave up and walked out of his door. The moment his head pushed out of the door he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, his head shooting backwards as a rusting sword slashed in front of him.

Percy could see the hand holding the blade, a milky bone-white hand that shook slightly under the weight of holding a blade with no muscles. The being shambled into Percy's room, standing much higher than him at 7 feet tall. It's teeth a broken shambled mess, but an unmistakably evil sneer on what was left of its face. It wore a shambling of clothes, that couldn't even be called clothes and had a rusted Greek xiphos in it's hand.

Percy decided to use a quick observation before he engaged, a skill he'd been using a lot to level up, he could see the overview of things now.

**Title - Undead Warrior**

**Race - Bone**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Bone Warrior, +5 STR**

**Level – 5**

**Health – 150/150**

**Mana – 0**

**Defence - 10/10**

**STR - 20**

**DEX – 5**

**END – 0**

**VIT – 10**

**INT – 0**

**WIS - 0**

**LUC - 0**

**Status: Due to being basic undead, it is unable to improve and thus has no level.**

**Overview – A basic shambling soul, brought back to be a bone warrior.**

**25 XP for kill**

After reading through the overview Percy, nearly started laughing at the creature in front. Even barring the bonus' he got from his already higher strength, he could have no strength at all and slaughter the bone warrior with a single attack.

With a great amount of ease, Percy held the sword up stared at the bone warrior nearly laughing, as he swung hard and bisected the thing by its neck, watching in disinterest as the bones collapse in 'death' and slowly disintegrated.

'**Ping!'**

**Quest - Beat Basic Skeleton Dungeon**

**Tasks:**

**Kill - 20 Undead Warriors**

**KIll - 10 Draugr**

**Kill - 5 Draugr Wights**

**Kill - Draugr Overlord **

**Rewards:**

**Skill Scroll**

**Summoning stone**

**+10 Skill Points**

**5,000XP**

**Yes/No**

Percy shrugged off the changes in name for his enemies, believing if they were this basic to begin with how much could they really change. Accepting the quest, Percy ran out of his room with a smile on his face to relieve some much pent up tension.

Running through his halls and seeing the shambling bodies of the bone warriors, Percy sliced through them easily, taking them down one after another in swift clean strikes that obliterated them easily. As he passed through the halls, cleaning through the basic grunts he heard a ping on his fourth kill.

**You Leveled up!**

Percy ignored his first change in level, to instead focus on the other fifteen piles of bones he had to make.

He cleaned through them so quickly as he fought his way out of his dormitory and finally made it to the open field. Counting as he went down through the stairs and out into the front door. '7...8'

'**Ping!**

**You Leveled up!**

"That's kind of annoying" He muttered

Percy went through the last group of basic skeletons he needed before finally seeing his first draugr. Percy used to observe it quickly, not wanting to underestimate it.

**Title - Undead Warrior**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Bone Warrior, +5 STR**

**Level – 0**

**Health – 1,575/1,575**

**Mana – 0**

**Defence - 100/100**

**STR - 35**

**DEX – 10**

**END – 5**

**VIT – 45**

**INT – 0**

**WIS - 5**

**LUC - 0**

**Status: Due to being basic undead, it is unable to improve and thus has no level.**

**Overview – A Draugr, the resurrected soul of a dead warrior.**

**100 XP for kill**

Defeating these would be a little harder than it was fighting the fodder he just slogged through. These would take a bit more than a single sword swing to take down.

Percy bent his knees slightly, centering his gravity before rushing forward, trying to bring his sword down on the monsters neck, but in shock Percy had his strike blocked, before the Draugr pushed back with his superior strength, knocking Percy of balance before swinging his own blade down towards the boy.

On instinct, the boy used his left hand to right himself as he rolled himself to the side to get away from the swing, turning back to block another heavy strike from the skeleton. The black haired boy, heard another sudden, loud and annoying ping, as he parried the Draugr's third attack at him, before slamming his sword into the crevice where his neck should've been. He then turned and struck again at it's waist, splitting it in half and killing it.

Percy let out a deep exhale as that had been the closest he had even been attacked the entire time he'd been in this dungeon.

**Fighting Style: Ancient Greek - Lv, 1 (0%)**

**A fighting style encompassing all ancient greek weapons and the proper use of them in hand to hand combat. From Spear fighting to swordsmanship, the style all Greek/Macedonian soldiers and Heroes fought with. **

**Passively Increases DEX, STR, VIT by +10%**

**+25% Increase Damage when using Common Greek Weapon**

**+50% Increase to Damage when using Rare Greek Weapon**

**+100% Increase to Damage when using Legendary Greek Weapon**

**+1,000% Increase to Damage when using Grand Greek Weapon**

**+10,000% Increase to Damage when using Divine Greek Weapon  
+100,000% Increase to Damage when using Eternal Greek Weapon**

Checking the skill quickly he shrugged it off not even surprised at this point, before moving on. 'My powers just keep getting better…' He mumbled to himself, now every time he hit a Draugr he'd do about 1,300 damage, taking off 100 due to their armour.

Percy took a deep breath, preparing to move on to the next enemy almost not noticing the glittering gold that rested on the floor where the Draugr had once been. Thirty dirty golden coins lay on the floor next to a rusted sword, not caring about a weapon he already had a much better version of. He quickly reached down to the pile and clicked on them to add them to his inventory before he went on.

Percy glided through more and more of the Draugrs, now once more attacking with more finesse and skill and parring the Draugrs attacks more easily. And after finishing off the Draugrs he'd already leveled up twice. And with his level now at 5, it seemed his total mana pool and health pool had multiplied by five.

Completing the puzzle as to how those two worked.

Now he waited for the real challenge to begin the difference between a skeleton and a draugr would probably be 1/4th as much as a Draugr and a Draugr wight.

'**For such an astute observation, you receive +1 Int'**

'Before Percy could even congratulate himself for his minor improvement, a sudden force shattered the silence that only the clang of swords once did. And this one was loud, Percy suddenly felt as if his entire body was hit by a car as the wind itself shattered against his skin, and he was flung into the main foundation before bouncing off of it.

'**Ping!'**

'**Ping!'**

Percy receive two notifications, but the only one that really mattered to him was the last one as he watched his health drop so suddenly.

**-2,000 Damage!**

'Why couldn't I have just kept my big mind shut!' Percy thought to himself, gritting his teeth as he felt his ribs quiver from even doing that.

Looking up he saw a skeleton more well armoured and taller than the others. Standing at a high 8 feet, with actual thick scaly armour that covered it's legs and chest. Caring a massive two handed sword in one hand. The bones on it looked pristine and white, and it walked with a swagger showing confidence in it's steps.

Percy quickly used observe on it.

**Title - Undead General (+10 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled Bone Warrior, +15 STR**

**Level – 30**

**Health – 18,750/18,750**

**Mana – 4,800/9,000**

**Defence - 750/750**

**STR - 25**

**DEX – 15**

**END – 20**

**VIT – 25**

**INT – 30**

**WIS - 10**

**LUC - 0**

**Overview – A proper risen dead, one who excelled greatly in life, so has excelled in his death, and is thus capable of growing stronger through killing others.**

**500 XP for kill**

'And it's Mana is already rising again…' Percy muttered, as the monster raised it's blade above it;s head. Ready to end this puny flesh beings life as swiftly as possible so it could go back to whatever it was doing. But as it stepped closer, Percy's hand shot out towards the monster, the water in the fountain rushing after it.

The surprise of the use of magic by Percy kept in place for just long enough for Percy to restrain it for as best as he could. Running forward, Percy brought his sword against the wight's chest place, shattering it upon impact and only dealing…

**1,125 Damage!**

Percy leaped forward as soon as he heard that the monster had broken his watery restraints, and acting quickly with the water colored floor, he summoned a barrage of spikes that speared the Skeleton through the head and hips. Able to summon many of them thanks to his level up and **Sword of Peleus** bonus.

**2 x 1,000 = 2,000 Damage!**

Though it did a lot, it wasn't enough, the Draugr still had a lot more health than he did. Decided to fight this battle at a distance, Percy began circling the larger opponent as he backed away. But as he did so once the monster again broke free from the spikes, Percy could feel something in his mind creaming for him to move.

**!**

Percy lunged to his right, only to watch in horror as the wall he had been standing next to was obliterated by the shout from the skeleton warrior in front of him. "I would be yelling about how awesome that is, if I wasn't so scared…" Percy muttered aloud, which the skeleton seemed to hear as it let out a crackling laugh before charging again.

Percy backed up himself as he waited for his Mana to regenerate just a bit more before he focused on the second magic attack he knew how to do. The hurricane, due to his massive amount of mana and mana regeneration rate he could now not only use, but increase its power massively.

Percy began gathering all the water he could feel around him, even pulling up pipes from the ground causing geysers as he attempted to pull the water from the very pipes themselves. Still skillfully avoiding the Draugr as it attempted to close the gap between them. Using it's great reach, to swing at a Percy that had to jump out of the way completely or risk getting cut in half.

Jumping out of the way of the shouts of the massive being every few minutes. Once the water had begun to actually pool around them as it spewed from the pipes, the Skeleton warrior stopped to notice for moments before it focused completely on Percy, knowing that whatever was happening it would stop if he died.

Percy finally felt he had enough water before he activated the skill, and then continued to pour mana into the attack. Percy forced it to the max, forming a Hurricane that spun at 200 MPH, with him at the epicenter. The winds outside of where he was were blindingly white as the water spun at such a high speed. Percy could only hold the attack for all of two minutes, but since the Hurricane did damage per second, it was a worthy trade off.

'**Ping!'**

**200 x (2 x 4) = 1,600 x 120 = 192,000 Damage!**

'DAMN! I'm awesome!' Percy thought to himself as he watched the hurricane dissipate from around himself, seeing the tiles around him reduced to nothing, and the fountain completely gone from where it had once been. Percy watched as the warriors bones dissolved, but instead of like the others, the dust just fading away, it flowed into him.

'**Ping!'**

**You've gained your first soul!**

'**Due to level difference, all stats reduced by 25%'**

**Title - Undead General (+10 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled Bone Warrior, +15 STR**

**Level – 30 0/298,261 XP**

**Health – 10,546/10,546**

**Mana – 5,062/5,062**

**Defence - 0/0**

**STR - 18.75**

**DEX – 11.25**

**END – 15**

**VIT – 18.75**

**INT – 22.5**

**WIS - 7.5**

**LUC - 0**

**Overview – A proper risen dead, one who excelled greatly in life, so has excelled in his death.**

'**Due to being conquered, this soul can only be improved by you, you must use your own experience points to level it, or your own stat points to improve its attributes.'**

**Would you like to rename it?**

Percy didn't much care for the handicap that his new minion had received, but resolving that greatness would come later, especially since he'd gain more, it didn't really matter much to him. 'I won't be able to level that thing for a long time anyway.'

Percy was though, interested in renaming the monster that had caused him so much strife. So he thought for a moment, and decided to name it after the very thing he had killed it with.

**Minion _ now named 'Water Boy'!**

Percy quickly looked over the loot that he gained through his kill, 500 Drachmas, and a massive rusty sword he wouldn't even use.

Percy summoned his new minion to the battlefield, the massive Draugr immediately kneeling before it's new master awaiting instruction. "Come with me, help me take down the rest of your brethren." Percy said

And a massive help his new boyfriend was, as once they came across two more of the skeleton creatures, Percy would have his knee thrall attack head on. Damaging them a bit as Percy stayed behind and recharged his mana enough to summon another hurricane, instantly killing the other two bone monsters and adding them to his army. The same tactics repeated on the last of the five as they were all assimilated.

Percy had gained another level, and a subsequent boost in his health and mana. The boy closed his stats page to only notice as the sky became a sweltering black in front of him, and from it a pillar of pure darkness descended and crashed into the floor. Percy stood in the only central location of his school, by where the fountain once was, and in the middle of the now pile of dust that was once the fountain stood a completely massive being.

It towered over everything at twelve feet tall, its bones massive and lengthy, each almost the size of Percy's arm in thickness. It's deep black holes, that it had instead of eyes, held an ominous deep red glow. It wore a dark black helmet that looked as if it was made from the skin of a dragon, armour matching that covering its body from head to toe, and a massive shield the size and shape of a door in one hand, a great war hammer in the other.

Percy could feel the power radiating off the being, it almost made him not want to observe it just to make himself feel sure. But, he wasn't an idiot anymore, he had too.

**Name: Draugr Overlord**

**Title - Undead Lord (+30 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled bone Hero +35 STR**

**Level – 60**

**Health – 331,500/331,500**

**Mana – 120,000/120,000**

**Defence - 10,000/10,000**

**STR - 85**

**DEX – 10**

**END – 40**

**VIT – 65**

**INT – 40**

**WIS - 50**

**LUC - 0**

**Overview – A great dead lord, a powerful being not to be taken lightly. A sharp mind, one wise through many battles, has improved greatly in life, and will improve exponentially in death.**

**5,000 XP for kill**

Percy wanted to cower, he wanted to run; every part of him told him to do so in fact. But something primordial within him, the very vice that afflicted very Greek demigod since the dawn of time kept him rooted in place, staring down a beast that outclassed him to such a massive extent.

And yet with a crazed smile on his face, Percy snapped his fingers, summoning forth all five of his skeletal warriors, with Water Boy at the head. "You will be a great addition to my collection!" Percy yelled as his barriers charged forward.

Instead of moving the lord dropped his hammer and shield to his sides, and brought his bony hands together.

Percy had never felt like he was going to die before, but in the 2 milliseconds before what happened next, he felt like his soul was about to leave his body.

An explosion of wind, as if the air itself had just been ignited by a nuclear bomb, launched not only his small army away, obliterating them on contact as they were immediately turned back into dust and returned to him, whilst taking most of the damage of the attack.

It still launched Percy bodily through the girls dorms, and through the roof of the rec facility, before he landed into the cold water of the pool.

**-2,500 Damage!**

Percy for a long moment couldn't feel anything at all, and he enjoyed that moment so very very much, because as he gained his ability to feel once more he felt nothing but pain.

Resting in the cool rejuvenating water for a long moment, Percy waited as the Lord made its way into the room, only to see Percy risen among a throne of water staring down at the imposing Draugr lord.

"You don't know how bad you just fucked up…" Percy said, blood dripping from his mouth from his now healing injury as he held up a single hand, causing all the water in the room to rise, and as he did he summoned as many water spikes as he could to spear the lord in place. Most of them broke his armour until they finally broke through.

Percy rose higher and higher on his platform of water, the hurricane growing further and further in intensity, moving at 250 MPH finally, the max Percy could keep up constantly in his water enhanced state. Holding it for 3 minutes, Percy's throne collapsed, into the water Exhausted beyond belief.

**200 x (2 x 5) = 2,000 x 180 = 360,000 Damage!**

Percy watched in barely contained satisfaction as he had barely caused enough damage to fully kill the Draugr lord. "This was the beginning level..." Percy said out loud as he thought about that realization.

He'd almost died twice, and this was just the basics. He honestly felt a sense of terror at trying to imagine what hells waited for him in the second level of this.

'**Ping!' **

**You have leveled up!**

'**Ping!'**

**Due to strenuous work out you have earned +5 STR, +5 END, +5 DEX, +10 VIT**

'**Ping!' **

**Due to quick thinking and battle strategy you have earned +5 INT +5 WIS**

'**Ping!' **

**You have learned 2 new skills, 'Threat Detection' and 'Physical Durability'**

'**Ping!'**

**You have leveled 5 skills many times!**

'**Ping!' **

**You have completed a quest!**

**Quest - Beat Basic Skeleton Dungeon**

**Tasks:**

**Kill - 20 Undead Warriors (x)**

**KIll - 10 Draugr (x)**

**Kill - 5 Draugr Wights (x)**

**Kill - Draugr Overlord (x)**

**Rewards:**

**Skill Scroll**

**Summoning stone**

**+10 Skill Points**

**5,000XP**

Percy pocketed the skill scroll and summoning stone for now, much too tired to actually want to go through what all of that was. Instead checking on the new minion he had gained. Percy first tried to summon his four others from before but couldn't receive a message instead.

**Due to death in battle, Instead of desummon, it will require XP equivalent to 1/2 of life points to re-summon.**

Percy grimaced a little at the instead, summoning his new Draugr lord by himself, not even having the energy to name it for now, Percy swiped away the last ping he received because of a level up and made his way back to his dorm. It had been a much too long day for him.

Percy pushed through his bedroom door and got straight in bed, almost forgetting to leave his ID before he did. Once he did all he heard was the shower on, Grover singing to himself as he washed himself.

Percy was too tired to tease him over this, which should've been impossible, and instead got in bed and went to sleep.

**AU: Thank you to everyone who's rereading this, the next one or two chapters will be up in a few weeks. Whilst I was editing the first two, I got a really bad flu and couldn't finish. I have the other ones already written up, i'm just going over drafts again and again so it will take me time. Especially with how much I procrastinate. I don't mean to inflate the page numbers here, but I will have to post what the Stats and skills for Percy so far are, because I added a lot and you guys may just need this refresher before we keep on chugging on wards.**

**I'd like to thank all of you for Rating and Reviewing what I have. I really like to write and I'd like to know how much I've improved since I last tried this. Please be extremely critical if you have to. Have a nice day!**

**Koto Out!**

**-(Skip this if you don't care, it's just stats and skills)**

**{Name – Perseus Jackson}**

**Title – Sally's Son **

**Race - Demi-God**

**Jobs – 1/10**

**Student, Lv 1 (+1 Int)**

**Level – 8 XP 800/12,800**

**Health – 8,400/8,400 (Regen 32.5%)**

**Mana – Base: 8,640 + 864 = 9,504/9,504 (Regen: 38%)**

**Defence - 5/5 **

**STR - 30 + 5 = 35**

**DEX – 30 + 5 = 35**

**END – 30 + 5 = 35**

**VIT – 25 + 5 = 30**

**INT – 35 + 1 = 36**

**WIS - 30**

**LUC - 30**

**Points - 45**

**Money - $50, 2,300 Gold coins**

**Status Effects – Due to being a Demi-God, you have received +5 to STR, DEX, VIT and END. **

**Overview – Perseus Jackson the Single child of Sally Jackson and Son of Poseidon. Due to his birth as a Demi-God He was born with ADHD and Dyslexia, and therefore has a deep hatred for the boredom school causes. He loves Going to the beach with his mother Sally Jackson who he thinks is an angel on earth and hates Gabe Ugliano.**

**inventory - **

**Miscellaneous-**

**Potions-**

**Ingredients-**

**Weapons (C,R,G,L,D,E) - Sword of Peleus(R)**

**Armour (C,R,G,L,D,E) - [Currently Equipped] Yancy Academy Outfit(C)**

**Skill Tomes -**

**Quest Important -**

**Perks -**

**Prince of The Sea**

**Due to you being the Son of The God of the Sea, The Earth Shaker; Poseidon. You gain a boost when you enter his domain.**

**+75% HP When in a body of water**

**+150% MP When in a body of water**

**+150% Mana Regeneration**

**+150% Health Point Regeneration**

**Passively increases all Skills pertaining to Ships, and Sea Ferring Vessels by 100 Lvls**

**Passively Increases Water Control and Swimming by 20 Lvls and lowers cost by 50% for water based attacks**

**Rage Of Poseidon**

**The Rage of a God is a fear inducing thing, the rage of a Demi-God is comparable in type. Activate when your hatred is at it's worse, and your heart and mind is clouded with the want for revenge.**

**Temporarily gives **

**+50 STR**

**+20 DEX**

**+20 END**

**+20 VIT**

**-30 INT**

**-40 WIS**

**+100% HP**

**+300% HP Regen**

**+100% MP**

**+50 LVL to Water Control**

**Skills -**

**Mana Manipulation, Lv 3 (1%)**

**The ability to control and manipulate one's inner energy. Mana, the energy of all magicka!**

**-5% cost to all Mana based attacks**

**Passively increases Mana Pool by 10%**

**Passively increases Mana Regeneration by +5%**

**Meditation. Lv 1 (0%)**

**The ability to calm oneself and focus. Crucial for energy based training, and for relaxation.**

**Can not be activated during battle.**

**Passively Improves WIS by +5% when active**

**Passively increases Mana Regeneration by +50% when Active**

**Threat Detection, Lv 1 (0%) **

**The ability to detect adverse threats to your health**

**10% + WIS/2 **

**Physical Durability, Lv 7 (0%)**

**Your ability to take and shrug of damage.**

**7% + STR/2**

**Observe – LV, 10 (75%)**

**Allows you to see the basic information about someone or something within your power range.**

**Health, Mana, stats, and overview**

**Water Control - Lv, 22 (50%) **

**Allows you to control any water from any source.**

**Cost – 37.5 MP Per Minute**

**+38 MP every Gallon**

**Attacks:**

**Hurricane – Control the water and make it one of its most powerful weapons. Forming a large hurricane wherever you want.**

**200 DMG Per Second**

**X2 Damage each 50 MPH**

**+47.5 (Sword of Peleus = 35.625) MP every 10 MPH**

**Water Spike – Form large and jagged spikes with water and spear your enemies through.**

**1,000 Damage**

**Cost – 475 (Sword of Peleus = 385) MP**

**Earth Control - Lv, 1 (0%)**

**The ability to control the very earth around you.**

**Cost - 475 (Sword of Peleus = 385) MP Per MInute**

**+95 MP per cubic meter**

**Attacks:**

**Earthquake - Cause the very ground beneath you to shake with your power.**

**500 (AOE) Damage X Magnitude**

**+4,750 (Sword of Peleus = 4,275) MP Per Magnitude**

**Earth Spike - Create a spike of earth**

**1,000 Damage**

**Cost: 950 (Sword of Peleus = 875) MP**

**Language: Modern English - Lv, 20 (0%)**

**Understanding and comprehension of Modern English Both spoken and written. You have subpar understanding of Modern English**

**You understand 70% of what you read**

**You understand 100% of what you hear**

**Passively Increases Modern English Reading speed by 55%**

**-Due to Dyslexia caused by ? birth status, your reading comprehension is handicapped by 50%**

**Language: Ancient Greek - Lv, 50 (MAX)**

**Understanding and comprehension of Ancient Greek Both spoken and written. **

**You have perfect understanding of Ancient Greek**

**You understand 100% of what you read**

**You understand 100% of what you hear**

**Passively increases Modern English reading speed by 250%**

**Dimension Create - Lv, 5 (0%)**

**The ability to make Pocket/Alternate Dimensions that you can leave after completing them or at your leisure. More dimensions are unlocked through experiences as well as the higher the skill's level gets**

**Dungeons –**

**Skeleton (Completed)**

**Zombie(Basic)**

**Goblin(Basic)**

**Swimming - Lv, 25 (0%)**

**Your Ability to swim in water**

**Speed – 12.5 MPH**

**Lying - Lv, 5 (0%)**

**The ability to lie to others, to say something that isn't true or may or may not be.**

**Chance of success = CHA + 5%**

**Lie Detection - Lv, 5 (0%)**

**Your ability to discover someone else's lies and false truths.**

**Chance of Success = WIS + 5%**

**Fighting Style: Ancient Greek - Lv, 5 (67%)**

**A fighting style encompassing all ancient greek weapons and the proper use of them in hand to hand combat. From Spear fighting to swordsmanship, the style all Greek/Macedonian soldiers and Heroes fought with. **

**Passively Increases DEX, STR, VIT +15%**

**+25% Increase Damage when using Common Greek Weapon**

**+50% Increase to Damage when using Rare Greek Weapon**

**+100% Increase to Damage when using Legendary Greek Weapon**

**+1,000% Increase to Damage when using Grand Greek Weapon**

**+10,000% Increase to Damage when using Divine Greek Weapon  
+100,000% Increase to Damage when using Eternal Greek Weapon**

**Eternal Powers 1/5 :**

**Eternal Ability(1/5): Soul Conqueror**

**The soul of a being surpassing even that of the Divine, your will given Manifestation to capture and bind those to your will. You take their very souls, conquer them and bind them too you. You gain complete control over said being.**

**You can conquer one's soul by either killing them in battle, or drinking/eating a portion of their blood or body. You must then enforce your will and capture their soul. **

**Name: Water Boy**

**Title - Undead General (+10 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled Bone Warrior, +15 STR**

**Level – 30 0/298,261 XP**

**Health – 10,546/10,546**

**Mana – 5,062/5,062**

**Defence - 0/0**

**STR - 18.75**

**DEX – 11.25**

**END – 15**

**VIT – 18.75**

**INT – 22.5**

**WIS - 7.5**

**LUC - 0**

**Status: Due to being a conquered thrall, it can no longer improve on its own.**

**Overview – A proper risen dead, one who excelled greatly in life, so has excelled in his death.**

**(x4) Title - Undead General (+10 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled Bone Warrior, +15 STR**

**Level – 30 0/298,261 XP**

**Health – 10,546/10,546**

**Mana – 5,062/5,062**

**Defence - 0/0**

**STR - 18.75**

**DEX – 11.25**

**END – 15**

**VIT – 18.75**

**INT – 22.5**

**WIS - 7.5**

**LUC - 0**

**Status: Due to being a conquered thrall, it can no longer improve on its own.**

**Overview – A proper risen dead, one who excelled greatly in life, so has excelled in his death.**

**Name: Draugr Overlord**

**Title - Undead Lord (+30 INT and WIS)**

**Race - Draugr**

**Jobs – 1/1**

**Skilled bone Hero +35 STR**

**Level – 60 0/2,298,261 XP**

**Health – 186,469/186/469**

**Mana – 67,500/67,500**

**Defence - 0/0**

**STR - 63.75**

**DEX – 7.5**

**END – 30**

**VIT – 48.75**

**INT – 30**

**WIS - 37.5**

**LUC - 0**

**Overview – A great dead lord, a powerful being not to be taken lightly. A sharp mind, one wise through many battles, has improved greatly in life, and will improve exponentially in death.**


End file.
